Young Love
by MoonlightDancer995
Summary: This is the story of how James and Lily's relationship developed during their time at Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

James sighed with relief, he was exhausted he always was after Quidditch practice and now he was going to enjoy a delicious lunch with his friends. Making his way into the Great Hall James spotted Remus, Sirius and Peter sitting talking, making his way over he swung his legs over the chair and sat down. "Afternoon all" James proceeded to grab anything resembling meat and either placing it on his plate or forcing it into is mouth, he was famished after all the flying. "How was practice James?" Peter pipped up you could tell by the look on his face he was deeply interested, "It went well I think we seem to be in tip top shape for our game against Ravenclaw coming up next week" This sounded promising and Peter squeaked with excitement, as did a few people listening to their conversation, it was good to see people interested in Quidditch like he was. As he continued to eat he found himself watching the entrance to the great hall as people entered to get their own lunch, the other three were talking about Gryffindors chances in the up coming game something that he would usually be avidly chipping in at.

Then there she was the young girl who seemed to hang around with Severus Snape poor girl, he was an awful drag and the two of them were arch enemies James had met the girl before on the Hogwarts Express, but he had not really caught her name then. She was very beautiful in fact, but he did not know her name which was frustrating "Uh Sirius, whats the name of that girl there" Nudging Sirius he pointed to Severus and the girl entering, Sirius greeted him with eye brows raised and a gleeful smirk following his finger he looked the girl up and down nodding. "Ah her, and why would you be so curious as to who she is?" He exchanged glances with Remus and Peter who were doing their best not to laugh as well. "No reason, just curious" James immediately jumped on the defensive which did him no favours with his friends, Sirius pulled James's head into a headlock "Aww why is ickle James so curious?" Sirius liked teasing James he was easy to work up and annoy, also he had not really asked about any of the girls before now and it made Sirius curious as to why this particular girl had captured his attention.

"Get of Sirius" James laughed as he pushed Sirius of him with great difficulty, he was a lot bigger than James but he managed it .. Just. "I'm just curious since she is in our house" The excuse was pretty rubbish that he knew but it was the first thing that came to mind. "Awwww James is in LOVE, isn't he awwww" Sirius made no effort to keep his voice down and proceeded to tickle James, for this he was greeted with a gentle yet forceful punch "Oh get off Sirius" Pushing him away James glared at him, though he was not really angry with him he just hoped it would get Sirius to stop. "Her name is Lily Evans" Looking up it was Lupin who replied nodding in the direction of Severus and the girl, "She has quite a few friends in Gryffindor, but her best seems to be Severus" Turning back to look at James, Remus grinned at the look of wonder and amazement on his friends face which made him roll his eyes, looking to Peter he noticed that he like Sirius was sniggering.

"Lilly" James repeated softly so that Sirius would not hear and tease him even more, she was very beautiful it made him wonder why on Earth she was friends with Severus that toad was horrible and did not deserve such s beautiful friend. Meanwhile his friends Lupin included where all laughing quietly, none of them intended to let James live this down they all now had something to tease him about which meant life would be very interesting in deed. Looking back at his friends James sighed "seriously I'm just curious" they all just rolled their eyes at him and sniggered into their lunch, "Oh why am I friend switch you lot" James vented to the air to which Sirius laughed "We are the only ones who will put up with your massive ego" All four of them laughed their heads off at this comment.

* * *

><p>Further along the table Lily found her friends and sat down next to them collecting some salad form one of the bowls and putting it on her plate, "so what we giggling about today?" There seemed to be an important topic of conversation and since she had been down in potions with Sev she had missed out on it. "oh you won't believe who has been talking about you" Mary smiled turning to her so did Julie and Katlyn, Lily sighed what had people been saying about her now, was it another insult about Severus or what "Who?" she asked without even a not of curiosity in her voice, all of the other girls started giggling "James Potter, you know the Quidditch star who is like amazing" Lily raised an eyebrow at them "Right, and what has he been saying?" Lily knew it was going to be some stupid insult, "Well he wanted to know who you are and then his friends were teasing him" Lily rolled her eyes and turned back to her lunch "But we think he you know has a crush on your or something"<p>

This made Lily stop eating and look at them again, "Right? and you expect me to believe that" the group of girls started giggling again "Oh but it's true, you are so lucky maybe you could introduce us" Glaring at them Lily sighed again "I have no interest in James Potter, he is all yours" at this all her friends started giggling again "Ladies, he is an arrogant, self centered, annoying guy" Mary laughed again placing her hand on Lily's shoulder "Yea but he has a crush on you and it is SOOOO cute" moving back to her lunch Lily blocked out all of their giggling and gossip it was of no interest to Lily at all, the possibilities of James Potter liking her where like a million to one and she did not like him besides he bullied her best friend how on Earth could she like him!


	2. Chapter 2

So this chapter is set probably about a year later !

Sorry it is so late i have been really busy lately

* * *

><p>Lily was furious with Snape why on Earth would he treat her that way, as the portrait hole slammed behind her Lily knew that she was finally done with him and would never talk to Severus again ever. Sitting down on one of the large red sofas she sighed, he did not have to be so rude to her all she was trying to do was help him, at least now she did not have to put up with his horrible Death Eater friends, though deep down Lily knew she would miss Severus's companionship. Still he had called her a mudblood and there was no forgiving him, pulling her legs up to her chest she watched the embers of the fire as they flickered, lighting the room and filling it with heat. She felt lonely somehow she knew that there were plenty of other friends all her Gryffindor girls like Mary who had gone to bed now, but Lily did not feel tired anymore just angry and lonely. Still as she sat alone reflecting on the days events it did not make her feel any better, all these years Why had she been any different to all the other muggle born students? He had always treated everyone with such disrespect, but not her maybe it was because they were 'friends' well they weren't anymore. It made her wonder how much will change the Slytherin students around Hogwarts did not seem to be particularly fond of her already they probably just put up with her because of Severus, she had heard about their nasty comments about her when she was not around. As for those from her own house maybe they would except her a little more now that she had severed all ties with Snape, yet still she felt lonely inside.<p>

Part of her hoped that Severus had learned his lesson for treating his friends badly, but she doubted he would he was probably first in line waiting at the Dark Lord to collect him up and make him his apprentice, him and all his creepy friends. Looking back she was not quite sure why she put up with him all these years, but she was angry and when you angry you let your self believe these sort of thoughts. It was not like Lily to get worked up and angry, but when you have known someone for so long and trusted them with so much it is hard to let go to move on though she knew she had to, Severus had made his decision, chose his path and she had chosen hers. With all the people he had insulted using the name Mudblood it was only a matter of time before he used it referring to her. The common room was silent only the odd crackling and flickering of the fire now and then, it was so quiet that you would have thought Lily would have heard the creaking of a door opening, but she did not she was so wrapped up in her own thoughts, that she was oblivious to what was going on around her.

* * *

><p>James lay awake staring at the ceiling it was rather hard to sleep at the moment especially with Sirius's snoring it really did make sleeping a hard thing to do, rolling over and pulling his pillow over his ears in an attempt to drown out the sound, sadly it did not help so much and made sleeping harder to do. Sighing he sat up in bed looking at everyone else in the dorm, Remus was sleeping which was good he looked dreadfully ill since the full moon had been about a week ago, so it was good to see him sleeping as for Peter he had no idea how he managed to sleep. It was quiet with the odd owl hooting now and again until he heard someone climbing back up the stairs and the opening of a door it was probably the one to the girls dormitories since it sounded rather close. It made James wonder who was out of bed and more importantly why they were out of bed, maybe for a reason that was fun and more interesting than trying to sleep. Lifting his foot over the edge of his bed James got up feeling the coldness of the marble on his feet, grabbing a t-shirt of his bedside table and pulling it on he made his way to the door any normal person would tip toe across but he knew that there was no need to, they all slept like logs and with Sirius's snoring they would not be able to hear his footsteps anyway.<p>

Very slowly he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, looking out he saw the fire still blazing and someone sitting on the sofa, from this distance it was hard to tell. Making his way down the stairs and into the common room he moved over to the sofa, from here he could now see who it was Lily Evans friend of Snivillus Snape but it turned out the two of them had a fight earlier in the day, to be honest it was actually partly his fault. "Hey, you alright?" It was probably a stupid thing to say but she seemed upset about something, moving over he sat down on the arm of the large armchair. She looked up at him and oddly did not glare, but she still did not reply James sighed slightly " Look I know I am a toerag, but you don't look to good Evans" Though he doubted she would understand how he cared about her, she was friends with Snivillus so she was bound not to like him, well she had made it quite clear that she loathed his very core, frustratingly. Still with everything that had done and how he had saved her best friend from a werewolf though he did not know that, if only she would see him as brave how he really was.

She looked up at him "Why do you care James?" It had made her smile that he admitted to begin a toerag, but she still was not going to give him any satisfaction that he was making her feel better. It was rather obvious apparently that he had a crush on her, feelings that Lily was not so willing to return to him. Lily sighed watching the fire not allowing her eyes to turn to look at him, she really wished he would head of to bed and leave her to her thoughts, but no he wouldn't. "You not going to show of or act like an idiot now?" Still refusing to look at him Lily kept her eyes focused on the fire.

"Well you know why I care, you just don't want to accept it" James regretted saying what he had said just as Sony Asia slipped out but it was true she would not accept it, he was not as bad as she thought him to be if only she would just realise it. Still he had a feeling she would not like the comment "And I don't act like an idiot, I am better than your best buddy at least I don't hurt people like those Death Eater wannabes do" He was referring to Severus, who in James's opinion was a horrible boy and he had no idea what it was Lily saw in him. Though mentioning him had provoked Lily to look at him for the first time that evening.

"He's not my friend anymore, thanks to you and your pals are you happy?" Lily glared at him, he probably was happy because James and Severus had never really got on it was the whole Slytherin Gryffindor rivalry, but it got on her nerves their teasing of him. However Lily had to agree with James they were all Death Eater wannabes and she had never liked Severus's friends, just put up with them because she was friends with Severus, at least now she did not have to talk to them again. James seemed to be sorry for mentioning it, but she did not care it was partly his fault for getting Severus angry, but it still had shown his true colours instead of this whole act he out on around Lily.

"Oh was that about today? Sorry" James was not actually to sorry about it all Severus had deserved what he got, but he did feel bad that Lily had been called a Mudblood no one should be called that in his opinion. Turning to look at him again Lily's eyes flashed with annoyance "Your not sorry at all are you James, I am not an idiot" Pulling herself of the sofa she marched off she did not want to put up with his attitude anymore he really was driving her crazy at the moment why could he not leave her alone. "Wait ... I didn't mean to Lily I'm sorry" James tried to follow her but it was obvious she did not want to talk to him and he really felt like banging his head against a wall. He watched her climb the stairs and pause before heading into the dormitory looking down on him "Fine blame me Lily, I was just trying to see if you were alright, but you know it's not all my fault, you can't just blame me" As the door closed he sighed and thumped down on the sofa "Idiot, Idiot, Idiot" He repeated to himself crossing his arms and sighing, was he going to mess it up every time he tried to talk to her? One of these days he would get it right, but could he really wait that long?

Meanwhile Lily went back and sat on her bed, James was right despite the fact that he was usually a horrible person he had just been trying to check up on her and see if she was alright which was and oddly kind thing for him to do. He was also right in the fact that she should not blame James if there was anyone she was going to blame she should blame Severus and not James, even if he had provoked him and had teased Snape he at least had tried to get Severus to apologise. It was all Severus whether he knew it or not and that was why she was not going to talk to him or spend any time with him at all their friendship was over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I know this chapter is short but I have just been SO busy recently I have had not had a chance to write that and computer troubles! which have been driving me CRAZY! So my apologies to anyone who has been waiting for this chapter I hope you like it**

* * *

><p>James sighed watching as Lily walked across the courtyard, she was so beautiful and she hated him how arrogant she thought he was, but he had changed for her. Sirius plonked himself down next to James and ruffled his hair "Oh go on Jamie jus ask her ... oh wait you already did that ... and we know how that turned out... you could try again?" James glared at him playfully, he was funny Lily had sadly made it quite clear and plain that she hated everything about him sadly. "Oh shut up Sirius" Turning back to watch her move out to the lawns, sighing again in his opinion the two of them would make a wonderful couple though he doubted she would consider dating him, which frustrated him even more. Looking back at his pals Remus still had his nose poked into a book as for Peter he had no idea where he was at the moment,"OH what should I do about her? She is just so stubborn!" Sirius began laughing and Remus joined him, he punched Sirius on the arm it was not funny at all to be honest they knew how crazy he was about her and had been for years they all just liked to joke about it. "You know what James she sort of reminds me of you, with the whole stubborn thing" James glared at Remus this time it was him doing the teasing and he did not appreciate it at all, was it to much to ask for his friends to take him and his love interests seriously ... probably.<p>

Sirius roared with laughter "There are plenty of other fish in the sea, why do you have to have that particular fish" This made James laugh as well "Trust you to relate girls to food Sirius, but you know it's her and I don't think any other fish or girl can compare to her" Sirius rolled his eyes and leant over taking Remus's book, he was always reading he could do with a break from studying and just relax for once. Out of all of their friends Remus needed to relax most he had a lot happen to him, he did not need to put himself under the added pressure of studying as well. Remus gave him a look which obviously was suppose to mean give me my book back flea bag, but Sirius just stuck his tongue out and moved the book out of his reach.

"and to be fair the two of you are hardly ones to talk you know with the fact that you don't have girlfriends" James was still blabbering on at them trying to restore his self confidence, unaware of the fact that both of his friends were ignoring him and were instead fighting over a book. "right?" Turning around James looked at his two friends who were just glaring playfully at one another "have you been listening to a word I have said" Remus turned to James as he finished speaking to himself and was now talking to them "sorry James we find your monologues rather dull actually, next time we will try to listen more intently especially if it helps feed your ego" James sighed and rolled his eyes, what great friends he had, they really understood him.

Sirius ruffled James's hair "Oh come on mate, what do you want us to do have a girls evening tonight where we do our hair, eat chocolate and talk about our feelings" Once again James ended up glaring at Sirius, whilst Remus did his best to bite his lip and not laugh his head off. "Do you think I should talk to her?" James asked again he was desperate to get advice of his friends, though they were finding it very hard to take him serious and were having more fun teasing him "Talk to who?" Remus asked "Lily" James replied with a slightly annoyed tone "Oh Lily are we still talking about her?" With a sigh James leant back against the wall "Fine forget it, pretend I never asked"

Remus and Sirius exchanged glances in a sort of you talk to him, no you talk to him with their silent conversation only a few nodding of heads and leading with their eyes. Sighing Remus stood up there was no way he was going to get Sirius to do it, "Come on James, do you really want to get all hung up on a girl?" It was not really a good opener since Remus knew that James was already hung up on her "Hey why don't we head down to the Quidditch pitch so you can practice your Seekery stuff, well that is if Sirius will give my book back" Both of them turned to face Sirius who stood up stretching "Come on Seeker boy I will give you a run for your money" A sly grin came to James's face "You mean the other way around" All of them grabbed their bags and headed off down to the Quidditch Pitch, at least this would keep James happy he could be a pain when he was bored and if he was flying it meant he would not be constantly talking about Lily ,it seemed to be the only thing that would take his mind of her, but at least his friends had found something that would take his mind of her and get him to shut up.


	4. Chapter 4

This is probably set in their seventh year so they have all grown up a little! [well some of them have]

* * *

><p>Lily liked Autumn it was just beginning to get colder and all the leaves were beginning to die which was sad, but it made everything look beautiful. As she walked across the grounds Lily kicked the leaves up around her, they did look very beautiful. Standing by the lake Lily looked out at the view over the horizon, it did look perfect almost like a dream she really did love Hogwarts over her time here she had grown up quite a lot too. Pulling out her book from her bag Lily sat down under one of the trees and turned to the page from which she was last reading, she was only half way through and probably could have done with reading more, but it just did not seem possible with everything going on. A cold wind rustled around the grounds and Lily pulled her coat around her a little tighter, it was annoying that she had left her gloves and scarf back in they're dormitory.<p>

"You cold Evans?" Lily recognised the voice instantly turning she spotted James heading towards her, he had changed quite a lot since the first time the two of them had met, he was a lot more grown up now. "James! What brings you down here?" She chose to ignore his rhetorical question, closing her book she stood up and leant back against the tree as he made his way over. It was odd he was not usually out on his own he was always with Sirius or Remus or Peter it was not odd the group was separated unless it was due to Quidditch or a detention. "Not much, I was actually wondering if maybe you would like to go out sometime?" The question mad Lily smile, there was as a time where she would have instantly recoiled at James's approach and laughed of his gestures towards her. "You don't give up easily do you?" James laughed and scratched the back of his neck with his hand "Well you don't get what you want if you're a push over" Lily giggled, her cheeks flushing red looking back on it James was not actually that bad looking, it was rather flattering that he had these feelings for her.

"I'm really not that bad you know" James knew this was a really bad sentence to lead with but he was not, okay he use to be self centered and arrogant, but he had grown up and was now less self centered and not so arrogant. "I know, you have grown up quite a bit Mr. Potter" She playfully stuck her tongue out at him, though he seemed slightly disheartened at the thought of being rejected again "Sigh, I hope I am not going to regret this, but one date?" His eyes grew brute and his smile widened "Just one?" James had been hoping for more than one after all these years of waiting for her, but heck if he could only have one it was going to have to be a pretty amazing date and very memorable. "Well maybe you can have a few more you will have to impress me" Holding the book in one hand she took a hold of his, she was quite surprised how much bigger his were than hers, still it felt oddly right holding his hands, like their hands were suppose to be together.

"So Friday then?" James was put off by her holding his hand it took him of guard and he found it hard to focus, her hands were slender and soft just how expected them to be all these years. "Friday" Lily giggled again as he panicked about her holding his hand, "I will see you later then James and if not then Friday it is" Letting go of his hand Lily pulled her book close to her chest and headed up towards the castle with a skip in her step, she could not believe it she had a date with James Potter, something no other girl in the school had it made her feel so special, her cheeks flushed a little red and her smile was a little wider than before, who knew James would have this sort of effect on her.

James felt rather giddy, he was going on a date, she had said yes, this must be a dream, he had to be dreaming. In this dazed state James headed up to the common room and then the boys dormitories where Remus, Sirius and Peter were, he lay down on his bed with a huge grin on his face and watched as they all looked at him oddly. "Why the smug grin? Has that old fart of Transfiguration teacher cancelled all the homework please tell me its true?" All of them burst out laughing, no matter how old they got they would always and forever hate homework, that would never change. "No it does not seem like that sort of happiness, if anything he seems love stuck" Remus chipped in with a laugh to which all of them added their oohs and ahhhs, pulling his pillow up from under his head James threw it across the room hitting Remus, who subsequently fell off his bed. They all continued laughing as Remus picked himself off the floor and through the pillow back to James, "Oh it's true" he pointed to James's face "Come on don't you agree Peter" Looking up at Peter who started nodding, James glared "Hey do you want me to hit you with the pillow as well?" Peter ducked, but James decided against throwing the pillow.

The grin on Sirius's face widened "Oooh is this about lovely lady Lily?" His voice was sarcastic and stupid. James sighed putting his hands behind his head and lying back down on his bed, "It is you know, I happen to have a date you know, this Friday?" James could not help but widen the smile on his face, closing his eyes he smiled imagining ideas for his date with Lily. Immediately all three of his friends jaws dropped and eyes widened "She said yes?" Sirius blurted out with an obvious tone of complete surprise, it seemed he vied what the three of them were thinking. James pulled himself up looking at his friends "Seriously, I am not that bad people? But I know I did not expect her to say yes but she did" The same love struck gaze took over James's face, Sirius sighed he was fed up of the whole love struck James and whilst he was distracted, Sirius tackled James around the waist and knocked him off the bed. They shocked looks left all their faces and were replaced with grins and more laughter filled the dorm. "Well I guess congratulations are in order then mate, it seems you finally managed to get the girl of your dreams" Sirius was being serious he could not help but put James in a headlock and ruffle his hair, "Either that or the love potion we slipped in her lunch has finally come into affect" Remus chipped in with a chuckle which brought up more laughter from everyone and a nice glare from James. "oh we are just kidding congrats James now you just have to not mess it up" as Remus spoke the two of them pulled themselves of the floor and as he spoke about no messing it up James flopped back on to his bed and grumbled "knowing my luck I am going to mess this up" taking his pillow James proceeded to bash his head with the pillow and sighed falling backwards on to his bed.

"Well if your so convinced I am sure we can help you not be yourself and not mess this up, good old Sirius can give you a few tips on love and dates" This made all of them laugh again because they all knew what Sirius was like and he was the last person you ever wanted to take advice from for love, he was always having a different girlfriend or doing something to annoy them or breaking up with them. "If I was going to take advice from anyone I doubt it would be you Sirius, no you would be the last person in the world I would take advice from" Another pillow sent flying across the room which James narrowly avoided this time, he continued to chuckle looking over at the other three, "No I think I can do this, besides what is the worst that could happen?" To this the other three laughed leaving James sitting their confused and dumbfounded "Hey ... What's so funny? I'm not that bad with girls!" The other three guys now laughed even harder than before and he just scowled at them "Okay Remus, Peter you are hardly in a position to criticize my track record with girls"

"Yea but I have not been drooling over the same girl for the past ... what seven years now is it?" Remus remarked attempting to take his book of the table and read, but it was snatched out of his hands by Sirius who threw it on the floor next to his bed and Remus just rolled his eyes at him.

"I will be fine, I can do this and not screw it up"

"Well we will see won't we" James sighed falling back on his bed

* * *

><p><em>THREE WEEKS LATER<em>

* * *

><p>Severus was furious he had seen them together, Lily and him what was she doing he was a toerag she had said so herself, so why on Earth was she dating him. It frustrated him greatly and he intended to confront her about it, she was probably in the dungeons as normal practicing potions so that is where he would go. Pausing outside the potions classroom he heard talking, must be someone with Slughorn chatting away and as he got closer he recognised the voice it was soft and beautiful just like the person it belonged to. Lily. He waited outside for a few moments the last thing he wanted was to have this conversation in front of Slughorn, soon enough footsteps were headed towards the door and it opened revealing her. She was as beautiful as ever, though she did not seem to be to pleased to see him, choosing to ignore him she tried to push past him only to be stopped by his arm. "Get out of the way Severus" Though he had hoped she would call him Sev like she use to and not talk in that cold tone, "Why Lily? Why are you dating him?" She tried pushing past him again but he moved to block her, it was obvious that she did not want to look at him.<p>

"It's none of your business" Her voice was sharp, she was going all defensive on him and it frustrated him "It is you called him a toerag and what happened to the squid you said you would rather date him instead" Severus did not mean to raise his voice but he did it automatically without thinking, this was not going to help him out. "It's not of your business" Lily was getting angry now she did not have to justify her thoughts and her actions to him, they weren't friends and had not talked for a year and a bit now. James was not the person he once was, he had changed Severus on the other hand was exactly the same ad she did not want to talk to him. "Get out of the way" Her patience was wearing thin at the moment and she did not want to have to put up with this nonsense to be honest she thought after that day a while back when he called her an unspeakable word that she would never have to talk to him again.

"Oh come on Lilly tell me, you hate him" The statement was obviously false she did not hate him any more, but why the hell not he was exactly the same as he was all those times ago. It frustrated him after everything he had said all those times you would have thought Lily would have learnt what an idiot he was. "I don't hate him and it's none of you business" Her hatred for him really was growing and she really wanted to get away from him right now. "You have hated, you did what happened?" Severus loathed everything about James Potter, he wished that he would stop ruining his life and leave him alone and Lily as well now. "It's none of your business Severus now get out of my way" Severus stepped forwards pushing her backwards he wanted her to talk and explain what was going on she was crazy for liking James simple as.

"If I was you Severus I would back of right now" The request was simple and Lily breathed a sigh of relief, for James had appeared behind Severus the two of them were suppose to be meeting up after she had finished talking with Slughorn since she was running about twenty minutes late he had come looking for her. "Wanna back of?" James pushed Severus out of the way and moved next to Lily, what did he think he was playing at, the idiot you don't just go round yelling at other guys girlfriends and James had a feeling he knew what it was about. It was obvious Lily did don't want to see or speak to Severus with the look of relief on her face when he arrived and Snape looked pretty annoyed. Wrapping his hand around Lily he gave Severus a glare "Now do you want go?" This question was posed to Lily who nodded slowly, "Do you want to move?" Looking up at Severus as James moved forward, as he expected he shuffled feebly to the side and he walked forwards with Lily.

Severus glared angrily as they walked away "He is a toerag and you know it Lily, that's what you always said" He was furious, she was stupid what the hell did she see in him he was a hopeless self centered little idiot and it seemed that He was the only person in the school who understood how bad James actually was and it annoyed Severus greatly. Severus watched as the two of them stopped and Lilly turned to face him "People change you of all people should know that" With that she turned and walked away little did she no that she had just ripped Severus's heart in two.

* * *

><p>What do you think any good?<p>

I'm not sure if i'm going to continue I seem to be loosing ideas for this if anybody has any please let me know !

hope you liked it !


	5. Chapter 5

**- LILY'S VIEW -**

Patrolling the halls at night was never something Lily enjoyed, at night the castle was eerie and more frightening especially when your partner did not bother to turn up. It had always baffled her how James managed Head Boy, but she had to admit she had noticed a change in his behavior from his first to their last year. If he was the same guy that he had been back then the two of them would not be dating that she knew for sure. Yawning Lily turned down the sixth floor corridor, it was Friday which meant that it was suppose to be just the two of them patrolling, but James had not showed. It was typical of him to just disappear every so often and though she loved him, it was a little annoying to be left out of the loop. So far tonight there had been no one out of bed which was quite a relief she never really liked issuing detentions or taking away house points especially when it was from her own house. She began humming to herself to help past the time, it was frustrating not having James he was company someone to talk to when he bothered to show up.

As she turned down the corridor that lead to stair case she had to stop there was the sound of footsteps and whispering, "students out of bed" she muttered to herself as she headed down the corridor. "Excuse me, but I hope you are all aware that it is almost one o'clock in the morning, which means your breaking curfew" Lily spoke in her best head girl voice trying to at least sound tough and in control, she looked at the group of boys in front of her there were three of them, probably around her age and as they turned to face her she identified each of them quickly and immediately wished she had James with her. Standing before her was Avery, Mulciber and Snape the last people she wanted to meet in the corridors at night, "So why are you all roaming the corridors at night then" She asked keeping up her head girl voice, mainly to stop fear from creeping in she had never liked Avery and Mulciber even when she was friends with Snape they had frightened her and were always talking about You Know Who and dark magic.

"Funny enough we were looking for you" Mulciber sneered "Your boyfriend not with you tonight" Lily watched as he shot a glance at Snape who glared back at him.

"And why would you be looking for me?" She choose to ignore the hint of a threat and keep this business like,

"You mean you didn't hear about what happened to your friend Mary last month" Avery asked in a very sarcastic manor,

"Well let me put it like this we are going to do our duty to this school and rid it of Muggle borns like you" Mulciber stepped forward overriding Avery's speech, Lily just stood their arm crossed watching the three of them more than anything she wanted to turning the other direction and run for her life, but that would just give them the satisfaction.

"Well I'm afraid your going to have to carry on with your sadistic duties another night boys, now off to bed before I issue you with detentions" To this they all laughed even Snape and this angered Lily to think she had ones been friends with him now look at the levels he had sunk to. "Something funny?" she asked looking from one to the other of them.

"You don't seem to get it Ms. Evans we have been sitting around here waiting to perform our sadistic duties on you" Avery grinned quickly taking his wand out from his pocket as did Mulciber, Snape however hung to the back of the two of them still wand in hand. Though lily was not stupid she had seen this move coming and she too had her wand out of her pocket, but had not reacted as quickly as she needed to, "Expelliarmus" Avery muttered and her wand flew out of her hand and into his, "Thanks very much, wont keep a hold of it though I'm not a fan of mud blood filth" He tossed it on to the floor behind him.

"Now where to begin" Mulciber stepped forward tracing Lily's jaw line with his wand whilst she stared angrily back at him,

"I hope you are all aware of the trouble you are in, disarming the head girl for being out of bed after hours is it really all worth it"

"Yes" Mulciber nodded "To watch you scream" Before Lily could reply pain surged through her body, it was as if pain surged through her veins instead of blood, she writhed around on the floor unable to control the movements of her arms, tears streamed down her face, but she clenched her jaw shut refusing to scream or shout because that was what they wanted. The spell stopped and she could hear Avery and Mucliber laughing, they turned to Snape and where muttering something to each other, as soon as they had their backs turned to her she fought the pain to pull herself to her feet and try to run down the hallway she did not care that her wand was left there she needed to get away. One of them shouted an unfamiliar spell which caused Lily to stop there was acute pain running across her back in different directions, her back also began to feel damp, damp with blood that was soaking through her shirt and robes. The pain was to intense and she fell to the floor screaming. She could hear the other boys run towards her, but before they reached her one of them started shouting but Lily was no longer listening she began wavering in and out of consciousness due to the blood loss.

**- SEVERUS'S VIEW -**

Severus was feeling bitter, he was sick of watching Lily prance around with James it was like everywhere he went she was there with him and James wasted no opportunity to flaunt it in front of him whether lily was aware he did not know, but he doubted she cared. Sitting in the common room Severus continued scribbling away in his copy of Advanced Potion-Making he had discovered yet another fault in the production of Felix Felicus potion and wanted to make a note of it so that he remembered it for next time, however his thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Avery and Mulciber who came and sat on the sofas with him. "What you writing Snape" Avery asked glaring at him suspiciously,

"Fixing my potions book"

"Why what's wrong with it?" Snape tried to keep his voice calm these two had no idea that he wanted to be left alone, "the directions are incorrect so I thought I would fix it"

"Well I saw your friend Lily today" Mulciber said obviously trying to provoke a response from Snape

"She's not my friend"

"Really so it would not bother you if I told you that Potter was draped all over her" Severus tightened the grip he had on his book slamming it shut and glaring at him,

"No it does not" He spoke through gritted teeth, little did he know that this was the response that Mulciber was after,

"Well if she not your friend then you can help us out" looking at Mulciber he raised an eyebrow,

"What?"

"Well she is a muggle born and you know what we should do to them, remind them of their place in society and that potter kid is a pain give you a chance to get even with him" Severus considered what he was saying it was a bit of a difficult situation for him he did not want to hurt lily, but he wanted to hurt James he also wanted to follow the line of the dark lord and dark magic, so he should follow them. "Come on Severus think of it as the perfect type of revenge"

"What are you planning?"

"Not sure yet need we need to get the right moment"

"Well she's head girl so she will patrol the corridors at night on Fridays which is tonight just the head boy and girl patrol,so the two of them would be there" The two of them gave him a skeptical look to which he rolled his eyes "You forget I'm a prefect as well so despite the fact she won't talk to me I can hear her make plans" they nodded approvingly and he had to wonder what they were thinking, of course he had thought about revenge not against lily it was against James of course he would be the main target.

_-later that night-_

"To be honest I used to think you were a bit of a sucker since you were a prefect but it has it's benefits" Avery spoke as they leant against the wall of the sixth floor waiting for the two head's to patrol the corridor. Severus did not reply just nodded continuing to read his potions book going over the notes and adjustments he had made.

The other two had been chatting aimlessly when they heard footsteps finally approach closing the book they all turned to look as Lily made her way down the hallway alone. Several swear words filled his head where was James this was suppose to be against him not her "No" he hissed at Aver and Mulciber who grinning maliciously "It was suppose to be James not her" but the two of them ignored him as he tried to get them to leave, as they began speaking he kept to the back of the group. This was not the plan not how it was suppose to go at all, he kept silent as they began to threaten her, he watched helplessly as they disarmed her he did not know what to do, how to stop them or whose side he should be on.

Before he could act however Avery had disarmed her and Mulciber using the cruciatus curse "No Mulciber stop" He started yelling at him,

"What I thought she was not your friend"

"She isn't but .."

"Then why do you care" Severus hung his head it was useless how could he tell them he loved her, they would not understand he would be even more of an outcast, there was nothing that he could do to help her. As soon as Mulciber ended the spell Severus caught his wrist to stop him

"No, where done lets go" he spoke firmly trying to demonstrate some leadership over their little gang, but the two of them laughed.

"Gone soft have you Severus" Avery sneered at him

"Don't want us to hurt your little friend, but your not friends any mores"

"It's not like that" Severus added obstinately,

"Then you wont mind if I borrow this" Avery snatched the Potions book from Severus's hand and began to riffle through the pages "I saw that new spell of yours what does it do"

"NO" Severus shouted lunging at him to grab the book, but Mulciber caught him holding him back to give Avery a chance.

"Ah here we go Sectumpsempra" He yelled pointing his wand at lily, but nothing happened no flash of light nothing so Avery just continued waving the wand slashing it from side to side.

"NO" he yelled again that was the point of the spell silent but deadly looking up at Lily they all watched as streaks of blood began to cut across her back where the spell had cut the skin. Malicious grins appeared on their faces they were pleased with the spell but Lily was screaming in agony, so it could not be good at all. "STOP AVERY" Severus shouted aware of the fact that he was continuing to use the spell, ignoring his shouts. He struggled against Mulciber who still had a hold of him, but Avery stopped at his own accord and began jumping around screaming,

"Did you see it there was a bloody huge rat ! It just bit my leg" Severus caught a glimpse of blood on Avery's leg and smirked the idiot deserved it, there was no sight of a rat anywhere but he wanted to shake its paw because it deserved it. Finally he managed to push Mulciber off him he was preoccupied looking for this rat, they could be real idiots these two sometimes he ran over to lily when the frantic sounded of footsteps made him stop "OI GET AWAY FROM HER"

**- JAMES'S VIEW -**

Full moons really were a pain for James sometimes and that made him feel guilty because they were even harder for Remus he did not really have much choice about them either. It was not often that he had to leave Lilly on her own to patrol, but he had not even got a chance to explain it to her tonight he had actually forgotten about the full moon. The four of them had roamed through the forbidden forest for most of the night, they had all been to exhausted to go into Hogsmead Sirius and James were not sure they would have the strength to pull Remus away from any unsuspecting wizards. It had been almost midnight by the time they had managed to Shepard him into the shrieking shack, it was part of the routine that they had got into over the years. Under the invisibility cloak the three of them made there way up to the school, Peter was still in his rat form safely in James's pocket since they were a lot taller than when that had started these expeditions there really was no room under the cloak for the three of them. Since it was a full moonlit was forbidden for anyone to be on the grounds so until they got to the castle James had to stick under the cloak as well.

"Ow Padfoot that was my foot" James laughed a he shoved Sirius in retaliation both of them kidding around, but ending up pulling him back under the cloak so he did not fall over. The castle was silent the only sound if their quiet footsteps until they reached the fifth floor, "Sirius did you hear that?" James had been outside the cloak so he waited as the area behind him moved and Sirius's head appeared,

"Yes who is it?"

"No idea" A idea came to mind and he pulled the rat from his pocket "Wormtail can you find out who is out of bed?" the rat nodded its head and James put him on the floor watching him scamper out of sight. Taking his wand from his other pocket "Lumos" he muttered watching as the hallway was filled with light, turning to look at Sirirus's head which was floating next to him he motioned forward and they made there way across the corridor watching the floor for the return of Wormtail. The two of them had made it half way up the sixth floor stairs when they heard it, a scream, a female scream one that James knew and recognised. "Lily" he muttered running up the stairs taking them two at a time Sirius following after him as he tucked the invisibility cloak into his pocket. A rat scampered past them and James looked back briefly to watch it transform into Peter, turning down the corridor the first thing James saw was Lily lying on the floor Snape standing over her. "OI GET AWAY FROM HER" he yelled "Expelliarmus" Snapes wand flew from his hand and Hames caught it and ran forwards knocking him out of the way, meanwhile behind him Sirius and Peter were dueling Avery and Mulciber it did not take them long to retrieve their wands from them. "Lily" James quickly turned to look at her the way she was lying motionless on the floor. "What the hell did you do to her?" he roared at Snape pinning him against the wall. Watching him squirm under his grip and mutter as he tried to explain or make up a lie.

"James" A soft, hoarse whisper came from behind James and he dropped Severus to the floor going back to Lily and holding her up her eyes fluttering slowly as she looked at him. Moving his wand James tapped his head boy badge three times

"Teacher required" he murdered Professor McGongall had shown him and Lilly this on their first day that year, it would wake her immediately and was only suppose to be used in emergencies. "Stay with me Lily" he stroked her hair gently, ignoring Padfoot as he tried to get information out of Mulciber Wormtail had used petrficus totallus on Avery and was standing with a wand pointed at Severus watching James. Before long footsteps filled the corridor just as James was standing up with Lily light filled the corridor as Professors McGongall and Flitwick came hurrying towards them.

"Potter what is going on?" She asked a look of horror other face as she saw Lilly.

"She was attacked professor by Avery, Mulciber and Snape he motioned to the three around, we were patrolling I thought I heard someone in the lower corridors and went back, on my way up I heard her screaming, I think Sirius and Peter must have heard from the common room. I ... Im going to take her to the hospital wing now if that's okay" She nodded silently her lips pressed together as she faced the other boys "I will notify Madame Pomphrey that your coming" Heading to one side she muttered something to the portraits, but he was not listening James was already gone running down the corridor with Lily in his arms, he had no idea what they had done to her but she was crying, shaking and there was blood, whatever it was he was going to kill Snape.

**- BACK TO SEVERUS'S VIEW -**

As Severus fell to the floor all he could do was look at Lily at what his spell had done to her, it was all his creation he had hurt her. He quickly hid the book in his robes the last thing he wanted was the teachers going through that and all the other spells he had come up with. James looked like he was going to beat him to a pulp, so he was actually quite relieved lily had spoken since it meant he had put him down. He was going to get up, but Peter Pettigrew poked a wand at his head Peter was a meager student and this was probably only going to fuel his ego as someone better and tougher than he really was. Severus could not bring himself to look at Lily whilst James spoke to her he watched as Sirius's attempts at the interrogation of Mulciber, he was desperate to find out what the spell he used on Lily, but he was keeping his mouth shut at least he was keeping his allegiances and his trap shut. That was a good thing in his opinion the last thing he wanted was to be kicked out of Hogwarts because of the spells he had created.

Turning to look up the hallway he watched as two teachers approached Professors McGonagall and Flitwick another two teachers that in his opinion did not like him. He listened as James gave his version of events he doubted all of it was true Sirius and Peter were probably roaming the corridors and heard the scream and came running. As the two of them spoke about what happened Severus chose just to remain still watching as James carried Lily of down to the hospital wing, James would get the credit as the hero even though it was he who had tried to stop them attacking her, but then again he had given the day and location to jump her, but he had hoped James would be there. As soon as he was gone McGongall went around taking their wands from Sirius before ordering Peter and him to let them go as well as removing the spell on Avery. "The headmaster will want to talk to you three right away and as for you two I want a word with you, so to the headmasters office then" Minerva lead the way and Severus followed silently not even looking at Avery or Mulciber, it was not until they got to the office that he realised Mulciber was wiping blood from the side of his face he was quite sure that Sirius had punched him quite a few times.

McGongall spoke the password but he missed it, not that he really cared he never had the need to go up to the Headmasters office. Following the stairs upwards at the back behind Avery and Mulciber, he looked behind him but immediately wished he had not because he was greeted by an angry glare from Sirius who then accidentally stepped on the heel of Severus's shoe causing him to almost trip over. "Albus, this is Avery, Mulciber and Snape who attacked Ms. Evans this evening" looking up the Headmaster gave them a stern look "And those two" he indicated towards Sirius and Peter "Oh these two assisted Mr. Potter, Mr. black and Mr. Pettigrew" Professor Dumbledore nodded slowly, turning back to the three of them and out of the corner of Severus's eye he watched Peter and Sirius leave the office followed by professor Flitwick.

"Does one of you want to explain what happened this evening?" Taking a seat behind his desk Severus was aware of the headmasters piercing stare going between the three of them. To be honest it had not really been his idea, so he did not really want to have to explain it to him instead he just waited in silence for one of them to speak up in the end it was Mulciber who spoke. "It was a joke professor, but Avery mucked up the spell and we had no idea the spell would do that"

"It was not a particularly nice joke was it"

"No professor"

"If this was in deed a joke gone wrong then I will have to issue each of you with a month of detentions, however I will be speaking with Miss Evans and if her opinion on the matter is different then the punishment will change"

That was it they were all shipped of to bed, a month of detentions but knowing Lily she would tell the truth and they would get in more trouble, what if they asked about the spells he used would the search his stuff would they find his book. Severus's copy of Advanced Potions was sitting on the bedside table next to him as if just to haunt him and annoy him, it was his fault his spell that had done this, they had hurt Lily using his spell and he did not want to see it anymore he did not want them using his spells to hurt Lily his Lily even she was not his now because of James Potter he still did not want her hurt. Silent getting up, he left the dorm without waking a soul they were all heavy sleepers so he doubted any of them would hear him. Making his way out of the common room he snuck down the corridor to the Potions rooms they were open Slughorn seemed to always forget to lock it, heading in he went to the text book cupboard and tucked his potions book at the back of the cupboard. It was filled with brand new copies and nobody would want his old worn copy, they would go for the new ones, so hopefully nobody would find it and then later in years to come it would be thrown away when a new copy came out this was the safest way to get rid of it. He could burn it or rip it to pieces, but part of him did not want his work and his book to be ruined, he just did not want his friends to get ahold of it. They could use it to hurt Lily again and this way there was no evidence it was his some first year would find it and hand it in then it would be forgotten and everything would be fine, sneaking backdown to the corridor and to the common room eh climbed into bed again wondering if this would help him sleep he had cleared his conscious right? He had not hurt Lily, it was his spell, but he had tried to stop them, so why did he feel so responsible and had he done the right thing getting rid of his book. Yes it was all the evidence of the spell they had used, but it was also very horrible in the wrong hands what if his friends found it, turning over in bed again he sighed wishing that he had not done it. Why had he agreed to get revenge against James and Lily? Maybe he should just give up on her, but he did not want to give up on her he loved her to just let her go, but after everything that had happened tonight, everything that was his fault maybe it was for the best.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that was a bit rubbish and random I think! But I thought I would put it in just for the fun of it! I kinda wanted to explore the reasons as to why Snape would loose the Potions book and I thought this was a possibility !<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews and suggestions appreciated! x **


End file.
